


Secrets Hotels Will Hold

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: 2016!Dan and Phil sitting in a hotel room, on separate beds watching each other wanking, just friends but both horny and decide 'fuck it'.





	

It's one of those rare nights when they actually get a hotel room instead of the bus to sleep in, and as part of their celebration for getting to actually relax in a room with two full size beds instead of the cramped bunks of the bus, Dan and Phil have broken out the minibar in the room – who cares that it's going to cost them sixty five dollars for actually using it – and currently are drinking rum and cokes, watching television.

“It's nice to finally have room to stretch my legs out,” Dan says, propping himself up on his elbows and doing just that, wriggling his toes. He reaches, balancing on one elbow, for his drink and takes a long swallow of it, glancing over at Phil, who does the same, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

“It's not that different for me,” Phil teases, and Dan reaches behind him with his free arm, tosses a pillow at Phil's head.

“Wanker, shut up with the glory of having an entire bedroom to yourself, I hear about it enough on the bus.” Dan grumbled, reaching for his other pillow and propping himself up with it, leaning back. He took another swallow of his drink, swilling the last sip in his mouth and reaching for the bottle of soda and little liquor bottle that was sat on the bedside table between them.

This was his third drink and he was starting to feel the effects of it, his thoughts slurring together and his lips looser, saying things he might not normally say. Phil had only had two drinks up. “Hurry up, finish your drink, you've got to get to that third drink that I'm already on,” Dan told him, and Phil frowned at him.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“No, I just don't like being drunker than you. You've got a lower alcohol tolerance than me, and I'm already tipsy, and you don't seem tipsy at all.”

Phil chuckled then. “Your logic is piss-poor, Daniel.” He was teasing Dan – he only ever used Dan's full name when he was teasing him, but he lifted his drink and swallowed the last few sips in one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He reaches for the little bottle of rum and pours the last of it into his glass, gets up and gets a couple of ice cubes from the bucket they ordered, finishes the rest of the soda in his glass. “Happy now?” Phil asks, dryly.

“Delirious.” Dan shoots back, scrolling through the channels and landing on one of those medical tv shows that advertise graphic content is involved and to watch with caution. It's currently showing someone's brain getting drilled into and he flinches. “Definitely not this channel.”

“I dunno, I find these shows kind of interesting,” Phil mentions. Dan grimaces and peers at the television between squinted eyes, holding one hand up in front of his face during the particularly gory parts.

The scene cuts to a man with an open wound on his back, leaking spinal fluid out onto a cot, and Dan groans. “Nope, we can't watch this.” He keeps on flipping and lands on a movie that's just starting.

“Ooh, hey, I recognise this,” Phil says. “I saw snippets of it with Martyn once, it was on one of those premium movie channels. I think it's called 'Lost and Delirious'?”

“Yeah, what's it about?” Dan asks, sitting up straighter, pushing the pillow behind his back.

“From what I remember, it's about two boarding school girls who fall in love but one of them won't admit she's not straight.” Phil says. “It's kind of a sad movie.”

“Sad how? Like, am I gonna wind up crying over it?” Dan queries, glancing over at Phil.

“Probably. I won't spoil the ending but knowing you, yeah, you'll cry.” Phil answers, softly. Dan drops the remote, takes a sip of his drink, focuses on the movie.

There's no more small talk, just watching the movie, and eventually a love scene comes on, slow soft music playing in the background, full shots of breasts and lips on skin, and despite himself, Dan, who is currently nursing the last of his third drink, finds himself becoming semi-aroused, shifting over so it's not obvious.

A glance over at Phil reveals that Phil too is flushed and has drawn his legs up tighter to himself, and Dan feels slightly relieved to know that the lesbian love scene is affecting both of them at least.

He cools down and with one eye on the television, finds the vodka bottle in the mini bar, pulling out another soda, mixing his last – fourth – drink for himself, tossing the vodka bottle over to Phil, whose glass is also empty.

Phil mixes a drink himself, far less strong than the one that Dan made, and tosses the bottle back to Dan. “No more, four is enough,” he says. Dan sets the little vodka bottle on the bedside table and sips his drink slowly. It's strong; he can feel the vodka sliding down his throat, the burn different from that of rum.

Dan's just finishing up his last drink when the ending of the movie comes on, watches as the main character flings herself off the top of a building over the rejection of her lover, and true to Phil's words, he feels tears sting at the corner of his eyes, and he swipes at them.

“Fuck,” he says out loud, “That was a good movie, but it kind of broke my heart.”

Phil smiles at him in that soft, gentle way that Phil does best, tosses the pillow that Dan threw at him back over to him. “Need something to hug to your chest and cry into?”

Dan glances over at Phil and smiles back. “Nah, I think I'm good.” Phil stretches out on the bed and his shirt rides up, revealing a patch of tummy and the edge of his happy trail, and Dan tries not to stare too obviously. It's been four days since he last got off, and while he and Phil are both bisexual, it's never gone anywhere between them.

Sure, there was flirting in the beginning, and even a few kisses exchanged when they first met, but Dan had still been under the thrall of meeting AmazingPhil, his idol, and had retreated into his social anxiety and it hadn't gone anywhere, and by the time he moved in with Phil, he'd managed to squash down his feelings into a ball that only occasionally reared its head, usually when he was drunk or incredibly lonely.

He and Phil have always just been friends, that's it. He doesn't know how Phil feels about him anymore – he supposes it's just platonic, like his feelings for Phil mostly are.

“Truth or dare?” Dan asks, tearing his eyes away from Phil's stomach and flopping out on his own back, the pillow bunched up underneath him.

Phil laughs at him. “Really? Fine, truth.” They're both slumped out and Dan thinks for a minute.

“When was the last time you got off?” Dan asks, curious, drunk and all precautions thrown to the wind.

“That's how we're starting this off? Aren't we supposed to start off with innocent questions and _then_ progress to the sex questions?” Phil asks with a snort.

“Well, if we're gonna get there eventually, I'm just saving us the time,” Dan answers.

Phil's quiet for a minute and Dan wonders if he's going to even answer the question at all. “The answer to that is five days.”

“Got me beat by a day,” Dan says.

“Yeah, I know. You're not exactly the quietest when you're getting off. I mean you're not loud, but I can still hear you in your bunk.”

Dan flushes. He tries to be quiet, but he's never been very good at that. “Sorry.”

“You rock the bed and it squeaks and then gets really squeaky all of a sudden and then stops. It's not hard to figure out what you're doing.” Phil snorts at him, and Dan grabs the bottle of vodka and does a straight shot, gagging a little.

“Yeah, and what kind of noises do you make?” Dan asks.

“Oh, sorry, it's my turn to truth or dare you, you don't get to ask another question.” Phil smirks. “Truth or dare, Daniel.”

“Truth,” Dan answers back, setting the bottle of vodka back down and staring Phil straight in the face.

“What did you think about when you had a wank?” Phil asks point-blank, and Dan's face flushes.

“Um, well.” Dan stammers. “Just the idea of a hot guy sucking me off.” Phil lifts an eyebrow at him elegantly, and Dan goes even more red. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Phil returns, and Dan jumps on him in an instant. “What kind of noises do you make and what did you think about last?”

“That's two questions.” Phil says. “But,” he adds loftily, “I'll answer both.” He takes the last sip of his drink and sets the glass off to the edge. “I usually just breathe heavier or if I'm fingering myself,” and here Dan's jaw almost drops and he nearly swallows his tongue, “I bite back any noises I want to make. Never want to disrupt you.”

“No, you wouldn't disrupt me,” Dan says, trying to chase away the thoughts of Phil fingering himself from his brain.

“As for who I thought of last, it was a girl I fooled around with in uni. I dunno why, I was just thinking about her and was horny and took care of it.” Phil says casually. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Dan says, bravely. He is definitely not expecting the words that come out of Phil's mouth next.

“Did you want to get off tonight? Because I do.” Phil says. Dan has always known Phil isn't as innocent as he plays it up on the camera. He never knew Phil would be this point-blank. “We could get off together. It's no big deal, I've seen you naked before when we ran out of towels in the bathroom and you had to wander the flat to your bedroom, and you've seen me naked when you walked in on me changing, so it's not like it's something we haven't seen before.”

“Like... jerk off in front of each other?” Dan asks trepidatiously. He's got to be beet red, squirming around on the bed, and he grabs the vodka bottle and does another shot, finishing off the little bottle. He throws it in the general direction of the bin and puts his hands flat on the bed, staring at Phil.

“I'm just drunk enough to think it's a fine idea,” Phil says. He's wearing pyjama bottoms and he shuffles them off until he's just in his boxers, and Dan can see that Phil is half-hard in them already, and Dan stands up, wobbles from the alcohol, and his head is buzzing inside, and he pushes down his jeans and boxers, his jumper just long enough to cover his cock, which is starting to harden.

“This isn't going to be weird?” Dan asks, sitting back down, reaching down and under his jumper to slowly wrap a hand around his cock, firming it up with a few slow strokes.

“For as close as we are, I don't think it will be.” Phil shucks off his boxers, and then stands, and Dan stares at Phil's ass as Phil wanders over to his suitcase and pulls out a bottle of lube.

“Are you going to finger yourself tonight?!” Dan yelps. He feels that knot in his stomach, of all his feelings for Phil that he keeps sucked down, unraveling. He swallows hard. This might not be weird for Phil, but he has a sneaking suspicion that doing this in front of Phil is going to make it almost impossible for those 2009 feelings to come back full force.

Still, he pulls his jumper off, sitting naked in front of Phil, and Phil watches Dan for a moment, does the same, and Dan stares at Phil's hard cock. It's long and slim and as Phil strokes himself off, he pulls his foreskin back and loosens his grip on it, and Phil's stomach and chest hitch each time he does that.

Dan is so intent on concentrating on Phil jerking himself off that he's almost forgotten about himself, loosely pulling, not even focused on getting himself off, and when Phil rearranges himself, kneels on the bed and pours lube onto his hand, smearing it around two fingers, Dan's hand falls away completely to grip his thigh, his other free hand snatching up a bundle of the blankets he's sitting on.

He watches as Phil reaches behind himself and presses those two fingers against himself, and sinks down, mouth parting in a small 'o', and here Phil lets out the quietest of whines, so soft that Dan can barely hear it, but it sends a furl of heat through him.

He starts stroking himself off again, squeezing tighter, watching Phil rock back and forth on his fingers, jerking himself off with the other hand, and Phil's eyes are shut, fluttering as he rides his fingers.

Dan soaks up the image and stores it in his brain for wank material for the future because this is one of the hottest things he's ever seen. Phil's lips are just slightly parted and his tongue is peeking out between them, and his thighs are taut and abdomen tense, head falling back just slightly, and Dan can watch the angle of Phil's wrist shifting as he fucks himself with those two fingers, can watch the gliding way that Phil's other hand wraps around his dick and pulls it steadily.

Dan jerks fast and hard, unable to help the little moans that emerge from him, trying to stop them as they catch in his throat and release as stuttery little things. Phil's eyes flash open and he locks eyes with Dan, glancing down over at Dan and smiling a slow, cat-like smile, back up to Dan.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd continued on in 2009?” Phil asks.

Dan nods, drunk and horny and completely attracted to Phil at this moment, exactly as he was in 2009. “I'm thinking about it tonight, that's for sure.”

“Just for tonight, do you want to see what might have happened?” Phil asks. “Tomorrow, we go back to how things have been for the last seven years?”

Dan shudders. “Aren't we already doing that now?”

“Come here,” Phil says, and Dan gets up, hands dropping to his side, as he takes the two steps between them on the bed. “Kiss me,” and Dan plants one hand next to Phil's thigh, stares at him with lidded eyes that feel heavy, overwhelmed.

“Are you sure?” Dan manages to whisper, and Phil stops jerking off for a second to grab the back of Dan's neck and pull him in until they're mouth to mouth.

“I'm sure.” Phil whispers back, and Dan tilts his mouth forward ever just until their lips meet, and sparks fly from the pit of his stomach up through his throat and down his spine, and he shudders again, kisses Phil harder.

“Touch yourself,” Phil says, as he resumes stroking himself off. Dan can feel the way the bed shifts under his hand as Phil works himself on his fingers, and Dan can only imagine what it might feel like – he's never fingered himself before or had anybody do it to him.

Dan's so close to coming already that he doesn't want to be an embarrassment by finishing in the next ten seconds, so he loosely, lazily jacks himself off, slow and torturous, focusing on the kiss with Phil, and hearing the loud heavy breathing that Phil warned him about as Phil strokes himself off.

“God, you're a good kisser,” Phil mumbles into Dan's mouth, and Dan kisses with more intensity, wanting to suck Phil down in as deep as he is, and Dan feels Phil's mouth go slack, opening up to him, and their tongues meet briefly, heads tilting as the kiss deepens.

Then suddenly Phil's hissing into his mouth, “Gonna come, Dan,” and Dan breaks away from Phil's mouth to stare down at his cock, watches as Phil's fingers stroke tight and fast over his dick, the way his muscles go tense and he arches back slightly, as semi-viscous fluid spills out over Phil's fingers and onto his stomach, and Phil collapses back against the bed, pulling his fingers out of his ass, hand falling away from his erection, which is already starting to soften.

With his clean hand, he reaches for Dan. “One more kiss,” Phil says, and Dan kneels over him, still stroking himself, faster and tighter now that Phil's come, moaning into Phil's mouth, and Phil grabs a chunk of Dan's hair between his fingers and tugs it, and that sends a spark down Dan's spine too, and Dan chokes back a noise, tongue meeting with Phil's again, and Phil actually sucks on his tongue for a second, then lets go.

Dan clenches the blankets in his fist again, so close, and then suddenly it rolls through him, his orgasm sweeping his body. The way he's angled means that his come drips through his fingers onto Phil's thighs and stomach, and he breaks the kiss to stare down at it, head reeling.

Once he's caught his breath, he stands up and takes a shaky step back to his side of the room, grabbing at his clothes, pulling them back on, while Phil heads to the bathroom to clean up and wash his hands, presumably.

Dan sits there alone for five minutes and does his best to concoct the neat box of emotions that he has for Phil and cram them all back down and shove them away and lock them away and throw away the key.

By the time Phil comes back, he's relatively composed, looking at Phil with drunken, sex-heavy eyes, blinking slowly. Phil's taken his contacts out and put on his glasses, and he's a sight to behold, naked save for those glasses.

Phil tugs on his pyjama pants and t-shirt. “That was certainly something,” he says, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it, and Dan smooths down his hair from where Phil was tugging at it, and watches as Phil sits on the bed across from him.

“Just a one-time thing,” Dan says. “Right?”

Phil glances at him. “Maybe every once in a while it could happen again. I wouldn't be opposed to it. I mean, I'm not saying we should date, but I can't imagine it would hurt to fool around like that every few months. It was infinitely better getting off this way than all by myself.”

Dan nods slowly. “Yeah, it was,” he agrees, and his feelings swirl inside him. Words he can never tell Phil stay locked down deep inside him and he relishes instead in the thought that this might happen again, that it'll have to be enough. They're just friends, that's all they'll ever be. They're friends, way too close for their own good, but just friends.

“So we agree?” Phil asks, and Dan nods. “Okay. Want to watch some more telly before we go to bed?”

“Sure,” Dan answers quietly, and he settles on his bed, tucking himself in under the covers, while Phil stays out of them.

There's quiet between them, but it's not uncomfortable, and Dan can focus on the television and not on 2009 feelings threatening to break from his chest, not confessing wanting more from Phil, and eventually he hears the soft wheezy sounds of Phil being asleep, and Dan turns off the show that he's watching, switches off the lamp that's dimly lighting the room.

He closes his eyes, wondering how long it'll take him to fall asleep, how long it'll take to solidly stuff down everything he feels, wondering what this new facet of their friendship is going to do to him.

His movement or the soft click of the lamp as he turns it off must wake Phil, who sleepily mumbles, “Love you, Dan,” and Dan whispers back, “Love you too, Phil,” because they do love each other – as friends – a tighter bond than most people ever have.

He lies in the dark and lets his thoughts float, pushing away any thought of what happened tonight, lies in the dark and waits for sleep to overtake him.

 


End file.
